


Where Tomorrow Won’t Remind Me of Today

by WorkingChemistry



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Here he is being a sad baby, i suck at backgrounds, kind of., surprise I can art too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Jason pre-Bruce is having a bad day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Where Tomorrow Won’t Remind Me of Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reagy_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/gifts).



> Hope you like it love!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Santa Fe from Newsies.


End file.
